Scaled Dragon Hearts
by Arsheena
Summary: Yona and The dragon warriors found another dragon warrior but shes a bit of trouble for the guys because shes too attractive for her own good. OC x Soo-won, OC x Dragon Warriors, Yona x Dragon Warriors.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

What if there was another dragon and dragon warrior who were with Hiryuu and the other Dragon warriors but wasn't mentioned in the legend because they didn't want to be. What if they were females and they cared for Hiryuu. Well this story is centered around Yona and her group of warriors and a 16 year old girl named Arsheena who had an ancestor who was a dragon warrior and the dragon's name was Keiryuu. Keiryuu was a black dragon who gave a human girl the blood and she helped Hiryuu with the humans. Arsheena was a person living in the castle with Yona but Su-won was attached to her while Arsheena already knew that Su-won was going to kill the king before he did and grew distant from him. She has several powers from the dragons.

OCs

 **Keiryuu** :

Keiryuu is a black dragon who supported King Hiryuu when he became human. She loved the humans as well because she found them interesting due to their ability to learn and grow stronger for themselves and others. She was more fond of the women though because she believed them to be more logical than the men. She believed the men were too bloodthirsty and fight way too much for their own good. She didn't create a warrior to fight with and for Hiryuu but created one so he could ask them for help about humans. She didn't intend on creating one at all because she was afraid that they would possibly use the blood for other reasons. That was until she found a teenage human girl in the forest she was staying in so she could be close to Hiryuu. The girl wasn't afraid of Keiryuu but instead respected her. The girl was alone since she was little and had no one at all. She gave the girl the dragon blood and it gave the girl the powers of being more intelligent than normal humans, farther hearing, ability to see the future and past before she existed, seeing and hearing the heavens, as well as seeing the past and future of a person just by looking at them. The eyes would be an unnatural ice blue and they would have black markings on the side of their neck. The eyes also had another power but it was unable to be controlled, it would be the ability to attract whomever was around them to that person. It would only be the girls with that power though. The enemies would never be able to attack her to kill her due to her eyes. The teenage girl even said to Keiryuu she didnt know if she'd be very useful but she would try her best and that she's scared of people in general due to the reason shes been alone. Keiryuu only told her to have trust in Hiryuu and the other dragon warriors because they could protect her. She then picked up the girl and took her to Hiryuu and the other warriors at the Crimson Dragon castle. Hiryuu and the other dragon warriors immediately accepted the girl that Keiryuu named Yui because she didnt have a namr yet. She had to explain the situation to Hiryuu and for them to take care of her and he agreed immediately.

 **Yui Keiryuu:**

Yui is the first black dragon warrior. She was alone since she was little and had no one at all. She was given the dragon blood by keiryuu and it gave the girl the powers of being more intelligent than normal humans, farther hearing, ability to see the future and past before she existed, seeing and hearing the heavens, as well as seeing the past and future of a person just by looking at them, and extremely fast healing. Her eyes are an unnatural ice blue and she has black markings on the side of her neck. The eyes also had another power but it is unable to be controlled, it's the ability to attract whomever was around them to her. The enemies would never be able to attack her to kill her due to her eyes. She has long pitch black hair that reaches past her knees and she wears a blue one layer gown that's loose and comfortable. She is scared of people for the same reason that she was alone growing up. Her entire village that she lived in was destroyed and everyone murdered including her family, she was the only survivor because she was hiding under the floor. She explained to keiryuu she didn't know if she'd be very useful but she would try her best and that she's scared of people in general due to the reason she's been alone. Keiryuu only told her to have trust in Hiryuu and the other dragon warriors because they could protect her. She was then picked up and taken to Hiryuu and the other warriors at the Crimson Dragon castle. Hiryuu and the other dragon warriors immediately accepted her. Keiryuu named Yui because she didn't have a name yet since she grew up alone, her parents didn't even give her a name at all. She was very fond of Hiryuu, Keiryuu, and the four dragon warriors Abi, Shuten, Guen, and Zeno the most.

She is Arsheena's ancestor and will speak with her in the heavens.

 **Arsheena Keiryuu:**

Arsheena isn't an only child because she has a little sister. They live in the khoka kingdom. She's also a dragon warrior but wasn't mentioned in the legend because her ancestor didn't want mentioned. She used to b a dear friend of yona's but ran from the castle to escape soo-won and wasn't found until after zeno outside the forest. Her current outfit is made up of a white gown and a ice blue vest with dark blue borderlines and a black sash tied around her waist. She often wears a cape with a hood to hide her appearance so people cant recognize her. She enjoys to read and cause trouble for people especially hak. She has long pitch black hair that reaches past her mid thighs. She watches her opponents movements carefully so she can find a weakness. She has powers of being more intelligent than normal humans, farther hearing, ability to see the future and past before she existed, seeing and hearing the heavens, as well as seeing the past and future of a person just by looking at them, and extremely fast healing. Her eyes are an unnatural ice blue and she has black markings on the side of her neck. The eyes also had another power but it is unable to be controlled, it's the ability to attract whomever was around them to her. The enemies would never be able to attack her to kill her due to her eyes. She tends to hide a lot bcs she's constantly scared of people. Soo-won has seemed to grow slightly attached to her but she refuses to acknowledge him since she knows he killed the previous king and fled from him in case he tried to kill her. Keiryuu was the name of the dragon who gave her ancestor the powers and her ancestor's name was Yui.

 **AN: Im sorry if I don't update fast. I have a lot going on and I'm trying to update Roses as well but I have writers block. Im a busy person and I am trying to come up with several fanfics at once bcs I have a lot of ideas for different fanfics. Anyway plz review and if you like read Roses, it's a Fairy tail fanfic and I use my one oc for almost most of my fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 _~A week after Zeno joined Yona's group~_

 **~Nobody's POV~**

Yona was walking along the trail with Zeno, Shin-ah, Kija, Jae-ha, Hak, and Yoon. She was quiet and observant of her surroundings because they were so close to fire tribe territory. Tae-jun still believes her and Hak to be dead. She would rather keep it that way. She knows there's one more dragon warrior but she also knows whoever it is, they aren't like the guys. They continued to walk while Yona was thinking. She knew she had to be careful with whoever was the last one because it seems that they could be fragile.

Hak was watching Yona closely. He knew that she was thinking about something, or someone, by the look on her face. Kija was freaking out about a caterpillar that Shin-ah had pulled off of his shoulder. Yoon was walking with Zeno and thinking about what to make for dinner.

"Yona. Are you sure there's one more dragon warrior in this direction? I can't sense any others except for the four of us that are here." Jae-ha asked.

"Yes I am sure of it." She replied. "Whoever they are, they're not far and they aren't moving a lot from place to place. They seem different from you four."

They continued to walk for a few more minutes before taking a rest.

 **~Arsheena's POV~**

I was laying in a tree comfortably. I know whoever is my master is getting closer. I know that they're coming for me, but I'm honestly scared because I don't want my power to be misused or taken advantage of. The other four are already with them.

I'm scared of people because of my village being attacked a long time ago. Everyone was killed except me and my sister Carleena. We never separated ever since then. That incident was 3 years ago but we still stay together twenty-four seven because we are always cautious.

Carleena was currently asleep above me since we were working on camp all day. She looked peaceful as she slept. I was happy as long as she was. I'm responsible for what happened to my village because those people me looking for me. I'm going to make sure she will be okay.

I stared at the sky silently before closing my eyes. I could see the five lights meaning the five dragons. I could sense Ryokuryuu, Ouryuu, Seiryuu, Hakuryuu, and Hiryuu not far from me. I'm happy that I could possibly find a place where I could belong, but even more importantly where Carleena can be happier.

 **~Jae-ha's POV~**

I could finally sense the last dragon warrior because we were close to them. I walked over to Yona quietly.

"Yona. Can I have permission to leave. They are close and I want to meet them tonight. I want to bring them back with me." I asked.

"Sure Jae-ha." She answered. "Take your time."

"Of course, Yona." I stated before using my leg to go to the next dragon warrior. I used my leg to soar through the sky until I saw a camp set up. I landed gracefully on the ground beside it. I could sense the dragon warrior was there so I looked around. I child and a woman up in a tree. The woman's eyes were closed and the child was above her. The child was asleep. The woman had pale skin, extremely long pitch black hair, beautiful looks, and her eyes I couldn't see because they were closed. She was wearing a white gown and a ice blue vest with dark blue borderlines and a black sash tied around her waist. The child had black hair as well but it wasn't as dark at the woman's. The child was wearing similar clothing but it was a blue dress with a white vest and black borderlines with a blue sash tied around her waist.

The child woke up and poked the woman making her open her eyes. "What is Carleena?" I heard the woman whisper. The child's eyes were an ocean blue like Hak's eyes but the woman's were a mesmerizing icy blue color.

"There's someone below us." the child stated pointing at me. The woman looked at me and grabbed the child jumping down.

"Ryokuryuu. Where's the master? I was expecting you all to show up and not just you." The woman stated simply.

I realized who this was and why I knew the warrior was here. It was the woman. "She sent me ahead to get you." I replied. "You're a woman… and the warrior. I was expecting you to be-" I was interrupted by her.

"You expected me to be a guy. It's okay, I'm used to that mistake. I'll go but only if my sister can come along. She's all I have left of my family and village." She stated.

"I'm sure the princess would be okay with that." I replied and she smiled gathering what they needed and put it in a bag.

"My name's Arsheena by the way, and my sister's name is Carleena." The woman stated and l smiled picking them up. Arsheena held Carleena while I held her and used my leg to soar the sky back to Yona.

We were there within a few minutes and I put the girls down. Arsheena looked around cautiously seemingly overly cautious of her surroundings.

 **~Yona's POV~**

I heard Jae-ha land in the camp. He was back a lot faster than I thought he would. I walked out of the tent to him and smiled seeing the two girls with him. I knew them from the castle but I never knew that the older girl was the dragon warrior. I barely spoke to her.

"Arsheena… You're the last dragon warrior…" I whispered.

"Yea." She replied smiling softly. "glad to see ya okay after what happened in the castle." She stated. Everyone else looked confused. "This is my sister Carleena. I ran from the castle because of Su-won."

"Oh okay… that makes sense." I replied. The guys were all staring at her. She looked annoyed because of it and glared at them. Zeno tried to tackle her but she dodged.

"Zeno. No." she muttered. She was annoyed and put her sister down gently. Carleena ran over to Shin-ah and giggled playing with Ao.

Arsheena smiled seeing her sister playing peacefully. "You want to keep her safe." I whispered.

"Yea… I don't want her hurt. I want her to be safe. Is there anywhere I can take her that's safe?" she asked looking at me and I turned to Hak.

"Fuuga." I replied and she nodded.

"I'll take her there then." She stated. "I'll be back soon." She stated as she picked up her sister and began to walk.

"Where are you going?! You should be with your master!" Kija yelled.

"I don't have a master. I'm taking my sister somewhere safe so she doesn't get hurt. She's all I have left of my village, You pampered idiotic dragon. I'm a dragon warrior and a descendant of Yui Keiryuu! I will not be ordered around like a slave! That's what I've been avoiding my entire life since my village was destroyed! Carleena and I are the only ones left because some idiot wanted me for more power! Keiryuu's blood runs through my veins, but I'm my own person. I never asked for this but I'm grateful I have it. Because if I didn't have it, I would be dead like the rest of my village. I wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have a purpose. I was happy it was Yona who was our master because she'd never let the power go to her head unlike so many other people. I'm taking my sister to Fuuga so she will be safe. She can take care of herself but I want her safe so I will take her there." She replied not even looking at any of us. "I will be back in a few days. Just know that if I'm not, it's because Su-won has a weird attachment to me and captured me. Now good bye." She stated as she walked carrying her sister.


	3. Quick note

Hey guys,

Arsheena here, previously known as Colu Lover. I am here to state that I am back. I just had a huge writer's block due to the depression I suffer from. I am fighting it as hard as I can for you guys. Writing is what keeps me going. I thank the people who have waited for my return here. I cannot promise that I will have immediate updates but I will promise that i will try. I also changed the title of _Roses_ to _Dragon Roses._


End file.
